


Vampire Kylo Ren vs Buffy in Space

by prettypinkprince



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Lucid Dreaming, Other, The Force, Vampire Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinkprince/pseuds/prettypinkprince
Summary: This is a gift for a lovely friend named Emma who, like so many of us, wanted Buffy in Space meets Vampire Kylo Ren.





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo hadn’t realized he had been dragged to sleep during his usual meditation session until he had gotten a rude awakening. It sounded like a woman screaming through the walls. Surely, the stormtroopers weren’t hauling a prisoner to his quarters at _ this _ hour. Not without warning him. Not unless it was  _ her. _

The force user jolted forward at the thought, reaching out for his helmet. But this was when he realized he was not in his quarters. He was lying on top of a stone slab in what looked like a dark and dusty basement. What planet was this? And how did he get here? 

Another scream sounded outside, followed by raised voices, but Kylo couldn’t make out the words, let alone the language. How utterly frustrating. Kylo hated this place already and was prepared to kill whoever had brought him here in the first place. 

As he was about to reach out to the force and have it open the only door he could see, it was kicked in quite violently for him. A surprisingly short woman was behind it, wearing clothing that couldn’t possibly be practical in any atmosphere.

“Sorry about your friends, vampy, but they led us right to your nest.” She jumped onto what Kylo now realized was a barbaric tomb and he got a glimpse of her face in the dim light. She looked young, with hair the color of golden sand.

“Don’t worry about missing them, though. You can say hi to them in vampire hell soon enough.” She kicked him in the center of his chest and, to his surprise, it made quite the impact. He toppled into the wall behind him while she said: “And give a Christmas card to Satan while you’re at it. He probably gets so lonely around the holidays.”

Kylo was tired of this nonsense. He rose to his feet and quickly grabbed her by the ankle, dragging her down from her pedestal. She struggled briefly before he pinned her to the ground by her wrists.

“Who are you?” He growled.

“Wow, I’m hurt! Word of me didn’t get passed around to the new generation? That’s millennials for you.” Without any warning she used her legs to haul Kylo off her and onto his back. She quickly landed on top of him. “Or are you a Gen Z kid? Hard to tell when your face is all,” She made a vague gesture to her own wincing expression. “Vampi-fied.”

“What are you babbling about?” Kylo was boiling over with anger and, to his surprise, ferocious hunger. Summoning the force, he flung the small woman off him and against the wall. He strode up to her to get a better read of her mind. She didn’t  _ seem  _ like a force user. There was still something strange about her strength, though. Something that gave Kylo pause before snapping her neck.

“What the hell? Don’t tell me you’re a  _ telepathic  _ vampire.” The woman’s expression quickly went from struggling to relaxed in a single moment. “I get it. This is a dream.” She burst into laughter. “I should have known. What would I be doing back in Sunnydale? This place is a crater now.”

Kylo was slightly relieved she was using at least a few words he understood.

“Go on big guy.” She stuck out her neck to expose the skin of her throat. “Take a big bite of me so I can wake up screaming and get back to whatever the hell it is I do these days.”

“Bite you?” Kylo couldn’t deny this  _ did  _ sound like a strangely appealing idea with her pale skin on display. “Why would I do a thing like that?”

“Maybe on account of those big fangs sticking out of your face.” She pointed with her chin. Without seeing his own reflection, Kylo could only feel his mouth to validate her claim. Indeed, he now had extended canines, and what felt like horribly distorted skin around his nose and brow ridge.

“What is this place!” Kylo burst out. “What planet is this?” It must be something to do with the air that made his skin react this way; something that was hopefully reversible.

“What planet are we on? Earth.” The woman shook her head. “Except not really, because this is a  _ dream _ .”

Kylo stopped dead in his tracks. He thought about that possibility. As a test, he attempted to raise up one of the flowers laying in the tomb with the force. It worked, but he could feel the difference. Unlike in his waking life, this result was half his will, and half a lucid state of power fulfilling his wishes. He was a fool to not notice this before.

“Well, since this is clearly one of those choose your own adventure dreams, I’ll be going now.” The blonde dropped from the wall and rolled onto her feet.

“Wait.” Kylo’s tone rang deep, authoritative. The woman dusted herself off and ignored him, climbing the steps. “What are you?” Kylo attempted to follow her but she had a head start on him. Thankfully, though, she chose to turn and looked down at him.

“I’m the Slayer.” She broke into a smile before punching him square in the jaw, quickly causing him to fall down the staircase. “Later, emo-boy.” 

They were the last words Kylo heard before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy groaned and turned over in her bed, completely stiff and unable to rest properly - but what else was new. Then she realized she couldn’t turn; she was being held down. Trying not to immediately give away her distress, she stretched around to feel her restraints. Unfortunately, they didn’t have much give, and were definitely metal.

“Good, you’re awake.” A familiar deep voice echoed in the stainless steel room. Opening her eyes fully, Buffy could see a tall man with long dark hair and longer, darker robes looming in the corner.

“Hello there, Dream Boy.” Buffy cracked a smile. “Almost didn’t recognize you without the demon all over your face.”

“Silence.”

“Is that how you talk to all the girls? Or is it that outdated scene hair that has them breaking down your door?”

“You _will_ be quiet.” The man came to the side of her - shall we call it a torture chair? - and glared down at her.

“Hmmm, I don’t think so. I have a feeling you dragged me into your dream to do a little interrogating. That usually involves a lot of talking.”

“I have other ways of getting answers from you, Slayer.” He raised his hand in front of her face and a spasm of pain shot through her mind.

“Motherfu-” She cut herself off with a scream, writhing in the pain she could feel as a result of him pushing into her thoughts, her past.

“So you _do_ have power.” She could hear him musing. “And heartache; so much death and destruction.” The dark haired man pulled back to examine her face. “I can see now how much we have in common. Why our minds may have come to meet.”

The torrent of flashbacks left her too distracted to respond, the panic leaving her immobilized save for gritting her teeth.

“I can see you worry for loved ones. Ones that have left you, and probably will again. They don’t understand all the strength you possess.”

“Screw. You.” She spat, trying to push against the metal bars but only succeeding in spasming.

“I know you don’t think it’s possible, but they can’t understand you. You know deep down they’ll leave. Just like past lovers, boyfriends - no...a girlfriend,” He looked down at her solemnly.

That’s what broke her, the reminder of Satsu. She knew damn well this was a dream, and whatever mind games her kidnapper was playing, she could play right back. She pushed with the force of her thoughts back into him. And then she could see more than she ever wanted to.

“You’re one to talk.” Buffy piped up, finally finding her breath. “That little redhead you like to order around the office? Not subtle.” She huffed out a laugh seeing his horrified reaction.

“Not again.” He backed away, realizing his mind was open for her to read.

“By the way, Kylo Ren? Stupid name. You should have stuck with Ben.”

The man let out a roaring shout and the the room went berserk. Sparks flew from the circuit boards, all surfaces vibrating with his screams. Luckily, there was enough going haywire Buffy could bust out of her restraints and began landing blows against the tall man. He was taken off guard but still managed to move through the doors into a open area connected by metal bridges and glass. Briefly, she was thrown off at the expanse of stars she saw outside. He certainly wasn't from earth after all.

Buffy caught up with him quickly, though. She jabbed him in the stomach before he twisted her into a choke hold.

“You foolish girl, you have no idea what you could become.”

“Wow, you’ve sold me.” Buffy turned his weight against him and flipped him onto his back. He was precariously close to edge now. “Where do I sign up for those cool goth monk robes?” She stepped on the hand he was extending towards her. “Do you think they’d come in my size?”

“Do you know what you could possess with the proper training? The full potential you could unlock?” Kylo raised his voice.

“About as much as you?” Buffy stood over him, very unimpressed with the tantrum. “And look how far that’s gotten you. Rejected by some girl who could have been your cousin, and chasing around the banter of a snarky closeted general you claim to hate.”

“You have a natural inclination towards the force.” Kylo ignored her insults and sat up only for Buffy to press him back down her foot. “I’m trying to help you.”

“Look Ben,” Buffy rolled her eyes and kneeled down onto his chest. “I’ve seen into the dark corners of that mind of yours. _I’m_ not the one who needs help here.”

She rose up and put the toe of her boot to the sad man’s side.

“I’m not Rey. I’m not your second chance. And if you know what’s best for you, you’ll stay the hell out of my dreams.” With that final declaration, she thrust his body off the bridge.


End file.
